1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for use in practicing martial arts activities, and more particularly, to a freestanding marital arts practice device with a plurality of angularly adjustable and infinitely vertically adjustable and interchangeable targets. The device is adapted for multiple users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Martial arts, like all athletic activities, require practice to perfect skills. To facilitate this, a number of practice devices have been developed. These provide one or more targets which can be struck or kicked by martial arts students and practitioners in order to practice accuracy and strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,348 to Warshauer discloses a martial arts practice device having a joint member positioned in a receiving portion of a housing member. A striking member is attached to the joint member by first and second joining members. The joint member is fixed in one of a plurality of vertically spaced positions by use of pins extending through holes in the housing member and joint member. A problem with this apparatus is that the number of vertical positions is limited to the specific locations defined by the holes. The present invention solves this problem by providing infinite vertical adjustment.
Another problem with Warshauer is that the apparatus must be attached to a separate support. The present invention is a self-contained and freestanding unit that requires no specific location or external support.
One self-contained target apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,552 to Mara which provides for variable positioning of a plurality of targets on a post. However, this device does not provide for infinitely adjustable vertical positioning as does the present invention, and Mara also does not allow for the quick positional changes of the present invention. The Mara apparatus also appears to require attachment of its base to a floor surface so that it will not fall down when struck. The present invention solves this latter problem by providing a freestanding unit with a weighted base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,630 to Dignard et al. discloses a martial arts striking apparatus which provides infinite vertical adjustment and rotational adjustment of a target on a track. However, this apparatus has the problem of the target mounting not providing resilient deflection in all directions. The present invention solves this problem by a pivot assembly which will deflect when the target is struck from any direction. Dignard requires a pin to be disposed through holes to lock the target in a particular angular orientation. The present invention solves this problem by using a detent mechanism for quick changing of the target position. The Dignard patent also does not disclose a free-standing apparatus.